Broken
by Darkkitten2000
Summary: Robin leaves and Starfire is lost. Sad story, happy ending. MF smut.


Disclaimer: I don't own. The end.

"Speaking"

//Words to song//

Broken

She sat in her room, staring off into the nothingness that was the night.

//Playground school bells ring again, Rain clouds come to play again.//

"Why?" she whispered to the shadows that haunted her days and nights. It had been 6 days since he had left. Six days since her world had shatter. Six days since the darkness had opened up and swallowed her whole all the while turning her heart to ice. She wished that it was simply a bad dream and that this awful nightmare would end soon. But that was a vague hope now. She knew that it had happened and that he had left with nothing to show for himself but a piece of paper with a few chose words on it.

//Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, Hello.//

She looked down at the scrunched up note in her hand. She hadn't eaten, hadn't spoken, she hadn't even moved since she found that single note and everything that she held dear ran away into the night. Tears rolled down her cheeks, they hadn't stopped. For six whole days she had cried for the one she loved and the one who had left her to die alone.

"Why?" she whispered again, and although the shadows didn't answer her they knew the pain she was in for it was the pain that they had brought upon her. The others had been worried about her. She had sealed her door shut and hadn't so much as uttered a 'go away' to them as they came to the outside of her room and tried to comfort the broken girl. That's right she was broken and it was all his fault, he had broke her and now she knew what she had to do. She would relive that moment one more time before going through with the conclusion she had come up with to take the pain away. The tears fell heavier as she remembered that tragic night 6 days ago.

//If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.//

Flashback

"I wonder where he could be?" she asked her fellow titans as they walked through the house looking for the fearless one as they had now come to call him.

"I don't know, I am sure that I saw him go this way. Have you checked his room?" asked Cyborg as he looked into the gym to find it empty and slightly creepy. He had a strange feeling that something bad, very bad, was gonna happen tonight and he was afraid to find out what it was.

"Do not worry friends, I shall check his room," she said she drifted over to the large, metal door that had the word 'ROBIN' etched into a plate in the middle.

She first knocked, but after getting no reply and knocking a few more times she decided to go in and see if he was sleeping. She entered his password and waited as the steal door slide open slowly. When she entered and saw what the moon reviled to her she gasped for there was nothing. She looked around franticly trying to find something of the leader that would prove her suspicions wrong. She wanted to be wrong so bad, but when she walked over to the sheet less mattress she knew that she was right. She picked up the small piece of paper with neat handwriting on it and read it.

Dear Starfire:

I am sorry that I had to leave you, but I am afraid of breaking my own code and therefore I must depart from the team. Do not fear I am safe and in the precious of a 'Bat.' Don't try to find me for I do not wish to be found. Take care of the team for me.

Ex-leader,

Robin

She had stared at the now hated piece of paper dumbly as her screaming brain tried to process what Robin had been trying to tell her. She just couldn't believe that he had left, that he had ran away over breaking some fucking code. Her shock soon turned to anger which in turn soon turned to sadness for she knew that she would never be able to see her beloved again. The others had come to see what was taking her and had found her in the same exact position as she had been in when she picked up the note. After prying it out of her hands and reading it Cyborg had handed to Beast Boy and then looked over at her. He could already see her breaking like a China doll that was about to hit the ground. She surprised them though because instead and yelling and screaming like they thought she would she simply grabbed the little letter back and walked out, not looking back. She had walked to her room, opened the door, walked over to her bed and then had collapsed so that her legs were under her body. And she had sat there like that holding the note for 6 days.

End Flashback

//Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can't hind, Don't cry.//

She made no noise as tears continued to fall. She made no noise as she got up and grabbed the two items she needed to do what she thought was necessary. She opened her door, walked down the hall, up the stairs, and to the roof without making so much as a sound. Once on the roof she walked over to the edge and sat down, sitting the items in her hand down next to her. She then lifted her hand and reached behind her own neck, unclasping the necklace that had laid there. She let it slide into her hand and then looked at it for a few minutes. It was the necklace he had given her for her 17th birthday. More tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the beautiful craftsmanship. She then sat the necklace in her lap as she reached over and retrieved the first item that she need. It was a black cape with a yellow underside. It was one of the things she had secretly taken from him so she would always remember the times they had had together. She lifted the cape up and slid it onto her shoulders, wrapping it around herself as if it was her only lifeline. It most likely was, but it wouldn't be for long. She then looked over to the second item she had brought with her. She reached down and pulled it into her lap, she then took off her wrist and neck guides. After placing her defenses off to the side she picked up the object in her lap again. She gave a twisted smile as she watched the silver blade of the knife in her hand wink at her with the help of the moon.

//Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello I'm still here, All that's left of yesterday.//

She lifted the blade to her wrist and was about to cut a deep gash when she suddenly felt warm hands on her now cold ones. She looked up and saw the mask that she had come to love. She just stared at him for a few moments before he broke the uncomfortable silence with a question.

"Why?" it was so ironic that he was asking her the same question she had been asking the shadows for 6 days. But unlike the shadows she would answer and she did.

"Because I have no reason to stay," she said starring into his mask as she tried to remove her wrist from his grip.

"Don't say that. You have so much to live for," he whispered to her as she tried to free herself.

"I do not," she said in a sad voice and while nothing else came out of her mouth, her eyes were speaking thousands of words to him.

"Yes, you do," he insisted as he pushed her back slightly and took a seat beside her. He then took the knife out of her hand and through it off the side of the roof. He went to place his hand over hers but she pulled it away from him.

"Please don't touch me for if you do it would kill all that I have left," she stated.

At the statement he stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked in a confused little voice.

"You left me," she said quietly as she looked away from him and instead looked at the evil moon who mocked her for her weakness.

"I am sorry," he said as he turned her head back to face him. She was slightly taken a back by his apology, usually Robin didn't say sorry to anyone.

"I was wrong. I didn't know how good I had it here and for that I am sorry," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he meant but he had seen the look on her face and had answer the question before she could voice it.

"Your fearless leader isn't so fearless. You see I feel head over heels in love with you and it scared me. I had never had the feelings for another that I now hold for you. I was afraid of getting hurt and in trying to make sure I wasn't hurt I hurt the person who I care about the most, you," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Starfire," he whispered into her ear softly.

Star thought she had died and gone to heaven. She pulled back form him slowly looking at his still mask covered face. She then lifted her hands to the corners of his face which had her finger tips at the corners of his mask. He nodded his head once at her silent question and she pulled the unwanted material away slowly so as not to hurt him. When his mask was completely off deep blue eyes met bright green ones. In his eyes she saw that all he had said to be true. She gave a small smile, the first smile that had graced her lips in six days.

"I love you too my Robin," she said before placing her hands back on both sides of his head and pulling him down so that their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Robin couldn't believe his luck as he felt Star's lips touch his. Soon his tongue was descending upon her lowly lip, stroking it softly asking for permission into her sweet mouth. She granted permission and opened her mouth slightly. His tongue dove into her mouth while exploring every inch of in that he could reach. As his mouth moved against hers his hands were unzipping the back of her halter top and sliding it down her arms. She let her hands fall from his face to fling aside her top and she broke the kiss to lift up his shirt. It was during this time that Robin noticed that Starfire didn't wear a bra which made him even hornier. At the thought of her not wearing a bra another question came into Robin's mind and he reached down between them and felt under her skirt to find that his idea had been right and that Starfire didn't wear any underwear either. Robin zipped the side zipper of her skirt down and tossed it aside as she was working of removing his boots and pants. (She didn't have her boots on) After completing her task by practically ripped off his boxers she couldn't help but stare at his impressive manhood. She would have guessed it to be about 9 inches long and almost two inches thick.

As Starfire was staring at him with a hungry gaze Robin was fondling her breasts lovingly. At the feel of his calloused hands touching her sensitive breast Star couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Her head fell back as her body gave into the sensations that Robin inflicted on her body. After a while she realized that she wanted, no needed more and that she needed it now. So she moved her hands over his and stopped his movements which made him look up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with some panic in his voice.

"Nothing, but I need more and I need it now!" she said in a husky voice. Taking the hint Robin laid her back and spread her legs out so that he laid in-between them. As the head of his cock probed her entrance he looked down at her with a question in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked afraid that she might suddenly say no and reject him.

But she simply smiled lovingly up and him before answering with a, "Yes."

And with that Robin entered her slowly so as not to hurt her and when he reached her barrier he gave one deep thrust and then stayed there. Star let out a small moan of pain as she felt Robin take her virginity but it was soon withered and die. She squeezed his shoulders lightly so as to tell him that she was ready for him to continue. At the feel of her hands Robin began to move in and out of her tight little passage as he felt his climax building up. He knew that she was close for her moans were loader and she was clinging to him as if he were a life jacket and she was about to drown. He felt her reach her peak before he heard it. Her already tight walls contacted around his dick trying to milk him clean as her hips moved off the ground which brought him closer into her and sent him over the edge.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as she was hit had with her orgasm.

"STARFIRE!" was heard from Robin at equal volume as his hips bucked wildly while his seed shoot up into her hole. They rode the orgasm out and when there was nothing left they collapsed together.

Star smiled a tired smile as she looked up at her love before placing her head down on his sweaty chest and listening to his heat calm down. He looked down at her and simply stared at her beauty.

"I love you, Starfire," he said softly as his hands stroked her hair.

"I love you too, Robin," she replied back as her right index finger drew imaginary things on his abdomen.

With that said and all that was left of their energy left them the to lovers fell into a peaceful and deep sleep, the only sleep that either one of them had had in 6 days.

The End for Now

Thanks for reading, review if you would like and please if you see any mistakes let me know so they can be fixed.

Darkkit


End file.
